


The Boy Who Will Die If He Falls In Love

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Taeyong, Dojae are Johnny's emotional support, Dramedy, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inspired by a Webdrama, Johnny is a mess, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Programmer Johnny, Robot Taeyong, Romantic Comedy, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	The Boy Who Will Die If He Falls In Love

**11:20 AM**

"Team leader?"

Johnny lifted his head up in surprise,shocked to see Taeyong looking down at him."What?"He asked. _When did I space out?_ He wondered,before noticing that his head was rested on the table. _Wait when did fall asleep?_


End file.
